GermanyxReader No More
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Everything has just been too stressful and you think you've finally had enough.
1. Chapter 1

I rushed through the door, sobbing and cursing anything and everything. I dropped my school bags on the couch and rushed to the bathroom. I could not believe her! My _best friend_ had gone and started stupid rumors behind my back because she thought _I_ was stealing the lime light. She was the attention hog, and that was just one more thing piled up on top of everything else.

My boyfriend, Ludwig, and I, shared a small house. We'd been together for a little while and decided to leaved our parents; they were abusive, drunk, and druggies. We were renting a small house because were still in high school, and the landlord was threatening to kick us out. We were running low on money and couldn't get the rent in on time.

On the subject of money, my boss was threatening to fire me. I worked part time at a local grocery store, and I apparently wasn't working hard enough. I had to juggle work, school, the finances and my homework.

Oh, and there's one more thing to shove in; I didn't understand one thing about school. The work and everything we did was just a huge confusing mass of words and numbers. I tried staying up at night to figure it out, but I ended up in tears, slumped over my work exhausted. Ludwig would come home and find me passed out and have to carry me to bed.

And poor Lud; he worked at a large power plant, lifting and moving things around all day. The blonde haired, blued eyed German was huge. He was tall, about half a foot taller than his older, so called 'Prussian' brother. He always kept his platinum blonde hair slicked back and usually wore a tight, black muscle shirt which showed off his chest and stomach quite nicely. He was a large, somewhat burly man. He had a broad, muscular chest with thick, sinewy arms that were crazy strong, but amazingly gentle as well. He was well built but he was always too tense. I could feel the knots in his muscles from too much stress when he stopped moving long enough to let me rub his back. He had to work during the day so he had to take night classes to get his education. The man hardly ever got sleep or time off.

I couldn't do this anymore. It was too much stress and it was killing us! I was getting sick from so much stress and tension. I had a continuous fever that never left and my stomach was starting to feel queasy as of late. I couldn't… I just could not take it any longer.

I made my way to the bathroom, miraculously, and crouched over the toilet ready to wretch. I didn't, thank goodness, but I could feel the bile settling back in my stomach. It burned my throat and reeked in my nose. I sighed shakily and stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt tears sting at my eyes. My hair was a tangled mess; my _ eyes had dark circles under them and were red and puffy from crying. My face was red and tear-streaked. I wiped at my eyes and then noticed something in the reflection of the mirror. Ludwig's razor.

_No! Bad _! Don't even think about it. That's very very bad!_ But… it would end everything. All the pain and stress, the migraines and achy muscles, it would be over. I would be free. I grabbed the razor and started wiggling it free from the plastic. Once I held it to my wrist, a stern, pale, blonde haired, blued eyed face flashed in the back of my mind. I shook my head. He'd be better off without me. He could go live with his brother and actually make something of himself. He had a smart head on his shoulders and it needed to be put to good use.

I knew I would have to make the cut deep, so I sliced hard and fast, hoping to make it as painless as possible. Just as I dropped the now bloody razor, I heard the front door open. I'd completely forgotten that Ludwig was actually going to home early. I listened as the blade tinkled almost prettily against the tile floor.

"_! I'm home," the German called out. I was breathing heavily already, blood flowing easily from the slice on my wrist. It was staining my clothes and the bathroom rug. I fell back against the bathroom wall with a loud thump and was struggling to hold myself up.

"Lud…" I whispered. I heard footsteps as my vision started turning fuzzy from tears and loss of blood. I would miss him.

"Mein Gott! _!" he cried. I saw him rush into the small bathroom and kneel in front of me. I hadn't even realized that I'd sunk to the floor. He grabbed a wad of toilet paper and pressed it firmly to the lengthy gash. I winced at the pain and looked at him. "Vat vere you zinking?" he asked as he quickly worked to staunch the bleeding with gauze and toilet paper. We were both covered in my blood by now. I watched him work frantically, feeling myself come back a little bit. I blinked, letting my eyes settle on his large hands as they worked delicately on my thin wrist. He continued muttering to himself more than anything as he wrapped the fatal wound.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. He looked up at me and I saw silent tears streaming down his cheek. His ice blues eyes were frightened and worried and distraught. He pulled me into a tight hug, completely ignoring the blood that was covering us. I started sniffling and clutched at his shoulder blades. I knew he was crying, but he was doing his best to comfort me.

"_. _, libeling," he said softly. He carefully pulled away from me and I looked at my hands. He cupped my face in his hands, rubbing away tears with calloused fingers. "Liebe, vat vere you zinking. Vhy did you do zat?" he asked. I shook my head, still not raising my head.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to put up with everything anymore. I can't do it. I can't take the stress. I'm sorry Ludwig," I whispered shakily. He sighed and pulled my face up. I looked into his eyes and started crying softly. The German pulled me into his lap and grabbed a rag off the side of the tub. He gently began cleaning up the huge, crimson mess that I'd made.

"Ve're going to get zrough it, I promise. I'm sure how yet, but ve vill," he told me, wiping at the blood on us. "Please, please don't ever do zis again. Bitte… Ich wieβ nicht was ich tun würde, wenn ich verloren immer Sie…Ich kann dich nicht verlieren" he was cradling me close, completely forgetting about the cloth and the blood. "Ich liebe diche _. More zan anyzing." He was crying again, clear tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes. I nodded as I leaned forward. He met me half-way and our lips pressed together. It was a firm, almost desperate kiss. He was kissing me so deeply, yet oh so carefully. He couldn't lose me, he would go crazy. I'd been slapped once by my mother while she was drunk while I still lived with her and I'd run all the way to Ludwig's house and he'd been so scared something was going to happen.

"I love you too Ludwig. I'm sorry I scared you," I said, pulling away and resting my head on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to reply, but the slamming of our front door made us both jump.

"Vest! Vere are you!? I have awesome news!" Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother, yelled out excitedly. We heard him tromping about the house and knew he would find us eventually. Ludwig stood and helped me to my feet. We knew we looked like a wreck, but Gilbert had seen worse than this when he was in high school. He wasn't part of the infamous 'Bad Touch Trio' for nothing.

"Bruder!" Ludwig called as we walked into the living room. "In here!" We listened to loud scuffling sounds and soon enough, the albino was tripping into the living room, his bird flying in circles above his head.

"Vest! I have awesome news…was ist passiert?" he had switched from English to German. _Great._ I hated when they decided to speak in fast, unintelligible German.

"Was ist passiert?" Gilbert repeated.

"Sie benutzte meinen Rasiere zu… uh…"

"Du machst Witze. Ist alles in Ordnug?"

"Jetzt. Der Stress hat gerade ein wenig viel. Wir stehen noch kaum damit."

"Nun, es ist eine gute Sache, ich bin hier, dann! Ich habe-!"

"Stop!" I cried, interrupting their quick, guttural German. I watched as they spoke, eyes widening, shoulders shrugs. My gosh it was annoying when they decided to do that. "English! Please!"

"Vell, I just got promoted at my job and ve are hiring," the albino said, winking at his younger brother. "It's not hard at all and it's really good pay too! Und you," he turned to me, "can be my secretary." I gaped at him, flabbergasted. There was no way a chance like this was that simple, and not only that but I had stuff I already had to do.

"B-but… I already have a part time job here and I've got school and-!"

"Ah, so now I hear vat zat's all about," he said, pointing to my bandaged wrist. I blushed and hid my arm behind my back. "Zis is vhere ze awesome me comes in. I vas a genius in high school, just ask Vest. I can help you study and get your grades up. So zen you can go tell ze landlord to go f-"

"Gil," Ludwig said warningly. The albino huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Go screw himself. You can work as a secretary and quit your old job at zat grocery store. You can work part time until you graduate and zen you both can come live near ze awesomeness that is me!" he finished, grinning widely.

"Are… are you serious? We could leave? We could have better jobs, a better house and just better lives?" I asked quietly, trying not to squeal from excitement. He nodded triumphantly and quirked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"No catch?" Ludwig said, raising his own blonde eyebrow. The albino shook his head.

"No catch. Zis is all to help ze two of you," he said. I jumped at Gilbert, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Gilbert you are the best!" I cried, hugging him tightly as he spun us around.

"Kesesese," he laughed and set me on my feet. "Looks like someone's alveady liking mein awesome idea vest," he said as I pulled away. I turned to Ludwig, a grin on my face. I saw his lips quirk up a bit and he held his arms out. I simply took that as a yes!

"Thank you Luddy!" I said, giggling as I hugged him tightly. I kissed him on the mouth, sighing as I thought about everything that had happened within the last five minutes and all the weight that had been lifted off my shoulders. _Finally, things are starting to look up._ Ludwig deepened the kiss, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Vould you two get a room?!"

* * *

**Translations: Bitte ... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich verloren immer Sie ... Ich kann dich nicht verlieren - **Please... I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you... I can't lose you  
**Was ist passiert? - What happened?  
Sie benutzte meinen Rasiere zu... uh... - **She used my razor to... uh...**  
Du machst Witze. Ist alles in Ordnung? - **You're kidding. Is everything alright?  
**Jetzt. Der Stress hat gerade ein wenig viel. Wir stehen noch kaum bekommen durch. - **Now. The stress has just been a little much. We're just barely getting by.  
**Nun, es ist eine gute Sache ich bin hier, dann! Ich habe-! - **Well, it's a good thing I'm here then! I have-!

Okay, so I was having a really bad day at school a couple of weeks ago and wrote this to vent. No, I'm not actually contemplating suicide, I don't like pain so I know I would never be able to do it! This is just a piece to get frustration off my chest, high school's just really really tiring and I need an outlet, which it this! So, if ya'll like this enough I'll go and write a second part for it! (which will be all happy!)


	2. Chapter 2

**So someone, I can't remember who at the moment I'm so sorry *sob*, asked me to do a 2nd part to the story, and I finally did it! I know it's short, but I couldn't really think of a lot to put in it *le sigh* I do hope you guys enjoy it! :D Lemme know whatcha think!**

* * *

"Luddy!" I called, stretching my arms up over my head as I walked into the house. I set my laptop case down by the door and shrugged out of my suit jacket and tossed it onto the couch. I heard a refrigerator door slam and made my way to the kitchen. "Really Gil? How many times are you going to break into our house? Is it not enough to see me every day as your secretary enough?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. The albino looked up, bottle of beer in hand, and grinned.

"Vell, it's impossible to resist ze urge since you now live vight next door," he said, walking up to me and taking a swig from the bottle. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back to mine and Ludwig's bedroom.

"As long as you don't take anything too valuable and leave enough beer for Lud, then we're good," I shouted as I slipped out of my skirt and tossed my shirt over my head.

"Eh, Vest could live vizout beer for a day," he replied. I snorted and pulled on a tank top and shorts.

"Yeah, alright. When was the last time you've seen your brother go a day without at least one beer?" I asked, walking back into the living room. The Prussian paused in thought before shrugging and shaking his head. "Uh huh, that's what I thought." I heard a knock at the door and quirked an eyebrow. Ludwig would have just walked right in.

"Bonjour ma chérie." I rolled my eyes as Francis greeted me.

"Hello Frenchie," I replied, moving aside to let him in. "Lemme guess, Toni'll be here soon?" I inquired, looking at the two. They nodded and I sighed as they flopped onto the couch. "Don't you guys have your own houses?" They looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Ja, but yours is vay more fun," Gilbert said. I groaned and made my way to the kitchen as the two men talked. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and looked up through a kitchen window as I heard a car door slam. Ludwig was home. I grinned and walked back to the living room. I opened the door just as my boyfriend was walking up the steps.

"Hey you," I said, watching him through the screen. He looked up at me and smiled, something that was much more common nowadays.

"Hallo liebe," he replied, opening the door and scooping me into his arms. I giggled as he spun me around gently. My eyes began fluttering as he placed light kisses on my neck. I heard hushed chuckling behind us and tapped Ludwig gently on the shoulder.

"L-Lud, honey," I mumbled, "we have company." He looked over my shoulder and I could just sense the glare he was sending his older brother.

"Hey Vest!" Gilbert cried happily. I ran my fingers soothingly up my German's spine and breathed in his ear.

"He's just coming to visit. Later," I whispered, kissing his temple fleetingly before backing up. "You know they come to visit whenever they please. And besides, he's you brother, you know you don't mind." Ludwig raised a questioning eyebrow at me and I giggled. "Go on, join them and I'll start supper."

"Alvight liebling." He kissed the top of my head and walked over to join his brother and Francis. I walked back into the kitchen set out what we would all have for supper and then grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and walked back out to Ludwig. He and Gilbert were deep in conversation when I gave him the drink. I smiled and rolled my eyes at the two.

"You don't need any 'elp, do you _?" Francis asked as I headed back. I shrugged and raised my hands in a kinda of iffy gesture.

"I _can_ do everything by myself, but if you _want_ to help, it would be greatly appreciated," I told him. He laughed and picked himself off the sofa and followed me into the kitchen. I heard Antonio come into the house not long after and by then, Francis and I were almost done cooking. We called everyone into the dining room and settled down to eat. Gilbird settled down next to Gilbert's plate and indulged happily. We laughed and talked, shared been-told stories. It was like this at least once a week. The Bad Touch Trio would come over and one of them, usually Francis, would help make supper. It was nice. Everything was so comfortable and we didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

Eventually Gilbert, Antonio and Francis all left and Ludwig helped me wash up the dishes. I yawned as I watched him walk out. I put up the last few plates and quickly followed. I flicked off the living room and hallway lights as I walked to our room. I tripped slightly as I walked in and saw him changing into a pair of sweats and pulling his tank top off. I chuckled and sauntered up to him.

"Hey there handsome," I crooned, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his middle. He turned slightly to look at me and smiled.

"Hallo Shatz," he murmured, turning and wrapping his strong arms around my back. I grinned and buried my face into his chest. "You look tired." I nodded, placing light kisses across his collar and shoulders. I squeaked as he picked me up, his strong arms holding me close. I snuggled into the embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck as he laid down on our bed.

"Mmm, Ludwig," I mumbled, yawning widely again. He chuckled and reached over and turned off his bedside lamp.

"Yes _?" he asked as he pulled the comforter over us. I pulled my hand up to rub at my eyes and I saw him watching it. He grabbed it as I went to lay it back down. I blushed slightly as he pulled my wrist up and kissed the thin, almost invisible scar there. "Are you happy liebling?" he inquired, rubbing his thumb gently over my wrist. I nodded and buried my nose against the crook of his neck.

"Mhm, very much so." His arm went back around my waist and gently tugged me close. "I'm glad things are the way they are. I couldn't imagine anything better." He kissed my forehead and I could feel him smiling against my hairline.

"Gut. Ich liebe dich _." I sighed contentedly and felt myself falling into sleep as I rested my hands on his chest.

"I love you too Lud. Danke"


End file.
